Seth's Punishment (One Shot)
by CeeLanae123
Summary: Seth disobeys Roman at Smackdown, and has to take a spanking. Will he be able to take it?


AN: I do not anybody in this story, & this is a completely made up scenario. Enjoy, and please tell me what you think. It's just a little Rolleigns love and punishment !

Chapter 1

Seth Rollins was being pulled to the back to the locker room by his teammate, and lover, Roman Reigns. Roman and Seth had just got out of a tag team match. It was just the two of them since Dean was out on Injury. "I told you, when there are more of them than us, we leave!" Roman scolded Seth as he threw them into their locker room. Seth had got into it with Cody Rhodes at the end of the match, when he had four people on his side, and it was only Roman and Seth to fend for themselves. Seth ended up getting jumped and Roman had to get him out of there, & Goldust busted Roman in the nose. "I'm sorry, Roman, I got carried away." Seth tried to explain to Roman. Roman gave him the death stare, and got in his face. "What did I tell you would happen next time I had to get you out of a bad situation you put yourself in?" Roman asked, wiping blood off of his nose. Seth choked on his words, he knew what it the answer was. "Answer me!" Roman Demanded. "I get a punishment…" Seth said quietly "A spanking." he finished. Roman smirked, "Yes, A spanking, and we'll deal with that when we get to the hotel. Until then, your best bet is to not talk to me, so I can calm down a bit. Okay?" Seth Nodded. His eyes filled with tears, but they didn't spill over. There'd be plenty of time for crying later on in the night.

As they pulled into the hotel, Seth spoke for the first time in 4 hours. "I'm really sorry, Ro." He whispered. Roman looked at him and simply said "I know." They went into the hotel and got into their room. Seth sat on the bed until Roman sat beside him and started talking to him.

"I love you Seth, but this spanking is well deserved." Roman explained.

"I know, can we just get it over with?" Seth said, tears filling his eyes again.

"Yeah, get naked, & don't fight me." Roman said, taking off his belt.

Seth bent over, and without further warning, the first sting of the belt hit his bare ass. He grunted, and bit his lip. "Count to twenty." Roman told Seth "If you mess up, we restart."

"Yes, Sir."

The next three smacks hit, & somehow, Seth was still holding in the screams. "2,3,4," Seth grunted out. "It hurts."

"Oh, we're just getting started." Roman replied.

Seth couldn't hold it in anymore. By the 7th spank, he couldn't be a tough guy anymore. "Ow! Please stop Ro, I'm sorry." He choked on his tears.

"Stop whining." Roman replied. "10 more then we'll see what I want to do with you next."

Seth sighed, and bit his lip, and prepared for the next spank.

It came of course, "11! Oh god, Roman! Please!"

Roman eventually stopped acknowledging his begging and pleading. When they finally hit 20, Seth was a crying blubbering mess. "You're okay, Seth." Roman said, taking Seth into his arms, "To bad were not done though." Seth looked up at Roman with begging eyes. "Please Ro, Please. I am so sorry." Roman looked back down at him, and pushed him on the bed. He flipped him onto his back on whispered into his ear. "I'm a little hard from all this," He took his pants and boxers off, and found his way to Seth's hole. "Wait, lube…" Seth sputtered out. Roman just smiled. "You don't get lube." Seth pulled away from Roman but he just pulled him back and forcefully pushed into him. A yelp escaped Seth's lips as Roman continued to fuck him roughly. "It hurts.." Seth cried. "Well start doing what you're supposed to do." Roman replied. "I'll be good.." Seth grunted as he tried to escape Roman. Roman continued until he exploded inside Seth. "There. Now you're punishment's over." Roman told him. Seth lay on the bed crying like a baby.

Roman stared for a minute before finally caving, "Come here, babe"

Seth stood up and fell into Roman's arms "I'm so sorry, Roman, I won't do it again." He said over and over again, between cries.

Roman lay down on the bed with him until his cries slowed down.

"Do you still love me?" Seth asked.

Roman, with a quiet chuckle, replied. "Of Course, There's nothing you can do to make me love you any less, Seth."


End file.
